Una segunda oportunidad
by Priss
Summary: NEDxCLARE. ¡TERMINADO!. Ella había regresado para sellar fantasmas, buscando revivir una aventura, y terminó reencontrándose con él, que sin saberlo, era el hombre de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**. Una segunda oportunidad .**

De: **PRISS**

_07-MAR-08_

_15-OCT-08_

**Capítulo I**

* * *

_Ella había regresado para sellar fantasmas, buscando revivir una aventura, y terminó reencontrándose con él, que sin saberlo, era el hombre de su vida._

* * *

Estuvo de píe un buen rato, admirando el hermoso árbol de la colina; recordando, extrañando las aventuras de su niñez.

La mujer de largos cabellos rojizos suspiró al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse con el demonio. Al terminar la primaria, ella y su familia regresaron a Tokyo.

Clare torció la boca ante la ironía que la trajo de nuevo a este lugar. Si bien hace un momento decía extrañar lo que vivió cuando niña, ahora que tenía que revivir todo aquello se sentía renuente y atemorizada; tratar con fantasmas no era cosa fácil o trivial. Y ahora. . .

**~ Hubiese querido que Ben viniese conmigo.** Susurró para sí la joven mujer, acariciando al gato negro que llevaba consigo. **~ Verdad, Kaya?.**

La chica sonrió. Si trajo al gato consigo fue por puro miedo. No quería venir sola, por eso se conformaba con la compañía del felino, aunque este no fuese el original.

Clare suspiró resignada; ya llevaba un buen rato allí, pero no sentía la presencia de Amanohaku. Tenía la esperanza de hablar con él, pedirle algún consejo acerca de todo esto, tal vez que tomase posesión del cuerpo del gato y. . .

**~ ¡Que tonta soy!.**

Susurró la chica, consciente de que incluso era una tanto egoísta y que no era capaz de arreglárselas sola.

Con la mirada fija en la hierba, la pelirroja dio media vuelta y se fue a casa, más el animal entre sus brazos se agitó hasta liberarse de su abrazo y correr como loco.

**~ Pero qué le pasa?. . . Kaya, ven acá.**

Clare corrió cuanto sus piernas le ayudaron sin lograr alcanzar al bendito felino. Para cuando se dio cuenta, la mujer se dejó caer de rodillas, exhausta, justo frente a su casa.

**~ Maldito gato!, ya verá cuando regrese.**

La joven se puso de pie, entonces una fuerte brisa la sorprendió, meciendo sus cabellos y levantándole la falda.

**~ Ahh, pero qué!!…**

El viento se fue tan inesperado como llegó, pero trayendo consigo a cierto chico que. . .

**~ Vaya, ropa interior blanca; es linda, pero poco sexy…**

La joven se giró para enfrentar al grosero pervertido que. . .

Las amenazas, toda la furia y su mano izquierda lista para dar un buen par de bofetadas, todo. . . tuvo que esperar pues Clare se sorprendió al ver al chico frente a ella. Las facciones eran ligeramente distintas y obviamente la voz era más grave, pero él tenía ese "algo".

_"Sin mencionar su `halagador´ comentario."_

Tras este sarcástico pensamiento, la mujer se convenció de que su presentimiento era acertado.

**~ N-Ned?…**

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces; no esperaba que esa mujer lo conociera. Si acaso él se sorprendió porque la dueña de las bragas blancas resultó ser muy bonita, aunque por más que pensaba, no lograba reconocerla.

**~ Disculpe… ¿nos conocemos?.**

**~ Baka!. Veo que perdiste la memoria, más no así tus malos hábitos.**

La chica le sonrió ampliamente divertida con la situación y feliz de volver a ver a su amigo.

Ned se rascó la cabeza. Por más que hacía memoria no lograba recordar a la chica, quien sonrió traviesa.

**~ ¿Listo para enfrentar fantasmas una vez más, Ned?.**

El muchacho borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

¿En verdad era ella?. No, no lo podía creer. . . para empezar esta chica era lindísima y no encajaba con su recuerdo de. . .

**~ ¿Clare?…**

**~ La misma.**

El chico no comprendió el impulso de estrechar fuertemente a la pelirroja, más al separarse y ponerse completamente rojo, trató de justificarse con la emoción de ver a su amiga después de más de diez años.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente sin poder intercambiar palabra alguna. Ese definitivamente era un momento vergonzoso, y sin embargo sus corazones latían agitados.

Pero la expresión de Ned cambió de pronto.

**~ ¿Por qué estas aquí?.**

La chica bajó la mirada; si bien al principio se atrevió a bromear, ahora le preocupaba su situación.

**~ Volvieron!!…**

Su respuesta fue su voz acompañada de un aire frio que escapaba de sus temblorosos labios.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

¿Qué tal?.

El que pretendía fuese mi primer fic de Gakko no Kaidan, pero que terminó siendo el único. Aunque ese anime me encanta ¬¬'.

Y, sobre la historia. . . digamos que tenía ganas de escribir algo con los protagonistas ya más grandes.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**. Una segunda oportunidad .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo II

* * *

Las chicas gritaron exageradamente al verse otra vez; abrazándose con fuerza.

La emoción era más que comprensible, así que era de esperarse que terminaran hablando por un par de horas.

**~ No, no, no… no lo creo!!. Es broma, ¿no?.**

A Clare le costaba trabajo cerrar la boca, así como creerse la nueva noticia.

¿Qué Nicol y Paul estaban saliendo juntos?, era una locura, más bastó verlos tomados de las manos para creerles. Bueno, estaba feliz por ellos, en especial por Paul, pues a él, como a todos los chicos en la escuela, le gustaba Nicol. Podría decirse que este era su sueño haciéndose realidad.

**~ Yo siempre creí que los que terminarían juntos serían tú y Ned, amiga.**

La pelirroja paró de reír, girando a ver a su amigo, encontrándose con la mirada de este; las mejillas se les tiñeron rojas sin siquiera darse cuenta y el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido de lo normal.

Ese fue un momento en verdad embarazoso, menos mal que Ned, con sus sabias palabras, lo rompió.

**~ Yo?!, ¿con esta fea?!. . . ¡JAMÁS!.**

La pelirroja apretó los dientes con fuerza y dobló las cejas, terminando por abalanzarse sobre el chico, jalándole las mejillas.

**~ Tu, idita desconsiderado…**

Nicol rio divertida; esos dos no habían cambiado nada desde su niñez.

Más su lindo rostro se tornó serio, si bien estaba feliz de ver una vez más a la pelirroja, el asunto que la trajo hasta aquí era en verdad preocupante.

**~ Entonces, Clare… ¿dices que los fantasmas que habían sido sellados están libres?.**

La joven Miyanoshita soltó al chico de piel bronceada y volvió a tomar asiento; su expresión denotaba cuan preocupada estaba.

No fue nada agradable despertar a media noche tan solo para ver justo sobre ella, flotando, a Hanako, sonriéndole amigable. Lo peor es que no fue solo una vez, la misma escena se repitió todas las noches hasta que Clare se atrevió a preguntarle que quería.

"Tu ayuda", fue la respuesta.

**~ Investigue un poco y me enteré que querían derrumbar la vieja escuela.**

**~ Ya veo. Lo que los espíritus quieren es salvar su hogar.**

**~ ¿Su hogar?…**

Paul sonrió apenado. Bueno, no sabía de qué otra forma describir ese lugar.

La vieja escuela había sido habitada por esos espectros desde hacía ya muchos años. No se imaginaba otra razón más que ellos no querían perderlo.

**~ Bueno, si lo ven de esta forma, los fantasmas que allí habitan no son malos, yo digo que debemos ayudarlos.**

Todos bajaron las miradas ante las palabras de Nicol.

¿Qué eran buenos?, tal vez algunos, pero muchos más eran malignos. Y sin embargo, la pelirroja bien sabía que era preferible que los fantasmas estuviesen limitados a la vieja escuela.

**~ Si la destruyen… no sé qué pasará.**

Clare respiró resignada. Al parecer, la emoción y la tenacidad se le fueron junto con la niñez.

El silencio abrazó a los jóvenes, delatando que el miedo era más fuerte que la emoción de una nueva aventura.

**~ Ustedes sí que son patéticos…**

Los chicos casi brincan al escuchar a alguien más con ellos; no solo eso, aquella voz. . .

**~ Ka… ¿Kaya?…**

La pelirroja temblaba incrédula mientras miraba como su nuevo gato negro se lamía la pata desinteresadamente.

**~ Ni siquiera han comenzado con esto y ya están temblando de miedo.**

La chica no entendió la felicidad de escuchar hablar a ese gato.

Era él, en verdad era él, había vuelto para ayudarlos. Oh, no, no importaba. . .

Clare se apresuró donde el felino, abrazándolo al borde del llanto. Estaba tan agradecida con él por lo de la última vez, además, realmente lo había extrañado.

**~ Qué?, ¿qué haces?, suéltame, no puedo respirar…**

La joven finalmente soltó a Kaya, mostrando una linda sonrisa de felicidad. Aun no podía entender muy bien cómo es que el demonio había tomado posesión de este nuevo minino, pero suponía que fue cuando fue a dejar flores al pie del gran árbol de la colina.

Como fuese, estaba feliz de que Amanohaku estuviese aquí con ella, además. . .

**~ Este gato es hijo de Kaya y es macho, ¿esta eso mejor?.**

**~ Eso no tiene importancia. Tengo un cuerpo, es todo lo que necesito.**

**~ Esto es genial, definitivamente Kaya nos será de mucha ayuda.**

Paul no podía ocultar la emoción y su renovada confianza en sí mismo. Sin embrago, su novia parecía tener otros planes.

**~ Lo siento mucho, pero Paul y yo nos ausentaremos por unos días.**

**~ Pe-pero, Nicol!…**

**~ Ya lo olvidaste?, me prometiste que iríamos a Tokyo la próxima semana.**

Clare tuvo sentimientos encontrados en ese momento. Felicidad por la relación de sus amigos, pero también tristeza pues estos no los acompañarían en su aventura como antes.

**~ No se preocupen, chicos, nosotros tres nos encargaremos de esto.**

Decía Ned, posando su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, quien aun sostenía a Kaya entre sus brazos.

Más esos dos comenzaron a discutir así nada más.

Paul se acercó a su novia, susurrándole. . . Ellos no tenían planeado ir a Tokyo, entonces, ¿por qué. . .?.

**~ Creo que Clare y Ned deben hacer esto solos, no debemos estorbarles.**

**~ ¿Estorbarles?, pero seriamos de mucha ayuda.**

**~ No, tonto, ellos deben darse cuenta.**

El chico de gafas pareció comprender las palabras de su novia.

Giró entonces donde sus amigos; ellos seguían peleando, incluso Kaya rasguñaba la cara de Ned. ¿Qué le habrá dicho?.

Paul dobló las cejas, poco optimista. No, esos dos no iban a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos en mucho, mucho tiempo.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Amanohaku tenía que aparecer. Él es muy importante y es uno de mis personajes preferidos.

Como sea, me puse muy triste cuando el demonio se sacrificó por ellos, así que. . .

Me fue difícil pensar en una manera de que él volviese, por lo que no quedé muy convencida con esta.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**. Una segunda oportunidad .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo III_

* * *

A pesar de lo aterrador que era el lugar, igual los chicos sentían cierta emoción.

¿Cómo describirlo?, era la nostalgia, no sabrían como explicarlo, pero se sentían como niños otra vez, jugando a los caza-fantasmas, aunque. . .

**~ ¿Por qué teníamos que venir de noche?.**

Caminando de tras de Clare, Ned mantenía los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza. Sinceramente no le hacía gracia estar allí en medio de la tétrica oscuridad.

**~ Era inevitable, no podía soltarme del trabajo.**

El muchacho dobló una ceja ante las palabras de su amiga; tenía una duda. . . Ahora, ella era profesora en la primaria, ¿no le era más fácil ausentarse por unos minutos y venir aquí?.

**~ Siento traerte de regreso a la triste realidad, pero es más fácil escaparse de clases cuando eres niño, que cuando eres el profesor.**

Kaya rió burlonamente al escuchar a esos dos humanos. Eran tan patéticos; siempre quejándose de la transición de niños a adultos y de las responsabilidades que ello acarreaba.

**~ Ustedes sí que dan pena.**

Clare ignoró al felino, concentrándose en el diario de fantasmas entre sus manos, ojeando la colección de historias.

Se preguntaba: ¿por qué los dibujos y los escritos habían vuelto?.

Tan absorta estaba en el diario, que no se percató que sus compañeros se habían detenido muchos pasos atrás.

**~ Cla-Clare, Clare…**

**~ Estoy leyendo esto, ¿qué quieres?…**

La chica palideció de pronto. A no más de cinco metros frente suyo, Hanako la miraba fijamente.

El silencio los envolvió de pronto. No importaba que ya no fuesen unos niños, igual tenían miedo.

**~ Síganme.**

Apenas dijo esto, la pequeña fantasma se giró, comenzando a flotar por los pasillos de la vieja escuela.

Ellos la siguieron, Ned no muy convencido de estar haciendo algo cuerdo. La pelirroja, sin embargo, sentía que esto, más que un favor para los fantasmas y para los humanos mismos, era su deber.

* * *

Clare no podía creerlo. . . el motociclista sin cabeza, Teke Teke y el espanta niños habían sido liberados. Y aunque estuvieron limitados a la escuela todo ese tiempo, si hubiese esperado un poco más, esos fantasmas hubiesen deambulado libremente por la ciudad, así como Hanako.

Fue realmente difícil sellar a esos tres espíritus en una sola noche, no solo porque el equipo de cazadores se había reducido a la mitad, sino también porque esos espíritus eran fuertes y ella lo sabía muy bien.

**~ Regresa a donde perteneces y toma esta cabeza…**

La pelirroja lanzó el conjuro y pronto el jinete fue enviado a un letargo psíquico.

Clare perdió el conocimiento apenas encerró al espíritu. Ned la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que ella se golpeara contra el frio piso.

**~ Clare, Clare?, dime algo…**

El muchacho alzó la mirada, una furia inexplicable se desbordaba de sus oscuros ojos. Miraba a Hanako, quien de pronto había aparecido, como culpándola por esto. La pelirroja no tenía porque involucrarse nuevamente en esto, y esa niña la había traído aquí, al peligro.

El espíritu cerró los ojos; sus palabras aumentaron la cólera del muchacho. . .

**~ Esto apenas comienza.**

Dicho esto, la niña se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Ned apretó los dientes, fijando su mirar ahora en la chica entre sus brazos.

**~ Clare… eres una tonta!.**

**~ De hecho me dejó sorprendido.**

El moreno miró al gato, que igual que él, miraba fijamente a la jovencita de cabellos rojizos.

Ned podía percibir que el demonio estaba preocupado por la joven Miyanoshita, más prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos.

**~ Tres fantasmas en una noche, no cabe duda que su talento espiritual ha crecido bastante.**

El felino se acercó a la mujer, lamiendo un par de veces su lindo rostro.

**~ Q-qué crees que haces?, no vuelvas a hacerlo…**

El chico se irguió en instantes, sosteniendo en sus brazos a la pelirroja y alejándola del gato, quien rió con burla.

**~ ¿Qué pasa, chico?, acaso estas celoso?.**

El muchacho lo miró con odio, aunque con un ligero rojo cruzándole las mejillas. Como sea, él no respondió. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar directo a la salida. . . ya había sido suficiente por una noche.

**~ No dejaré que vuelvas a hacer esto… JAMAS !!.**

Susurró el moreno, más para sí que para Clare o el mismo Kaya.

Ned se dio cuenta que seguía siendo presa del miedo, más ya no a los fantasmas, esta vez fue el miedo a que algo le pasara a la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Comenzando con las indirectas de que aquí hay algo más que amistad.

Siempre creí que Clare es muy importante para Amanohaku, de ahí la conducta de este hacia ella.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**. Una segunda oportunidad .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo IV

* * *

Habían sellado a todos los fantasmas en cuestión de semanas; un tiempo mucho menor comparado a la primera vez. Y por un tiempo, todo era tranquilidad, así que creyeron que todo había terminado, incluso Hanako dejo tranquila a la chica pelirroja.

Así que este espectro los tomó por sorpresa, realmente desprevenidos.

El trío de caza-fantasmas corría despavorido por los pasillos de la vieja escuela.

**~ Maldición, maldición, maldiciónnn!!. . .**

Clare gritaba furiosa, más consigo misma que con el espíritu que los perseguía con obvias intensiones de matarlos.

**~ El ojo de la oscuridad.**

Masculló el felino, despertando con esa frase los recuerdos de la mujer.

¿Por qué?, por qué?. ¿Cómo es que no se percató antes?.

_"¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?."_

Pensaba la chica, dándose cuenta del grave error que había cometido.

Era ella, sin duda, la misma cara, la misma maldad.

Era su alumna, maldita sea, le dio clases, pero no recordaba cuando fue que ella llegó. No era eso extraño?, justo como la primera vez. Nadie sabía nada de ella, pero estaba allí, eso era seguro.

Tal vez esta era la habilidad de este demonio, pero pensar en ello no la ayudaría en nada.

**~ Te hablo, Clare…**

**~ Ehh??…**

**~ ¿Cómo la sellamos?.**

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior.

A pesar del terror, recordaba perfectamente aquella noche. . .

**~ Hay que atarla con un lazo rojo e iluminarla con un rayo de luz.**

El muchacho torció la boca; genial, ¿de dónde demonios sacarían todo eso?. Maldición, ¿por qué tuvo él que meterse en este lio?, nadie lo había obligado.

_"Más vale que sirva de algo arriesgar mi pellejo por ti, Clare."_

Pensaba el joven, aceptando ante sí mismo que la mujer que corría frente suyo, era la razón de que él estuviese aquí.

De pronto, los ojos del chico se tornaron descoloridos. La mitad de la solución estaba allí, justo frente a sus ojos.

**~ Esto servirá!.**

Ned jaló de la trenza de su compañera, ganándose sonora bofetada.

**~ Idiota!!, eso duele.**

Los jóvenes hubiesen iniciado una riña justo en ese lugar, de no ser por el grito de Kaya, quien los reprendía mientras se enfrentaba al demonio para ganar tiempo.

**~ No, espera, Kaya!…**

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de regresar por el gato, más Ned se encargó de llevarla consigo, alejándola del peligro, resguardándose en uno de los salones del segundo piso.

**~ Déjame, Ned… Kaya… Kaya puede morir!!…**

Clare forcejeaba, no quería que Amanohaku se sacrificase por ella, no por culpa de su ineptitud. . . no podría soportarlo una segunda vez.

**~ Tranquilízate!. . . Sin una estrategia, sin los elementos para el maleficio, solo serás un estorbo para él.**

La joven Miyanoshita reaccionó entonces. Bajó la mirada, comprendiendo que se estaba comportando como la niña aterrada que años atrás orilló al gato a sacrificarse por ellos.

Pero. . . maldita sea!, su mente estaba bloqueada.

~ **Tranquila…** -La voz del moreno sonó cálida, mientras pasaba una mano por uno de los cabellos de la chica-. **~ Préstame el listón de tu pelo.**

Ella se sonrojó. Este no era el momento para molestarla, mucho menos para intimidarla de esa manera. El maldito listón que sostenía su. . .

Clare reaccionó entonces.

**~ Rojo… rojo!!…**

Ella casi gritó emocionada, abrazándose a su amigo. Y pensar que esta mañana estuvo a punto de elegir la cinta blanca.

Ned se puso rojo. Maldición, ese demonio estaba allá afuera, dispuesto a matarlos y ellos allí, abrazados, escondidos en uno de los salones de la vieja escuela.

**~ N-Ned… ¿podrías soltarme?, d-debemos…**

**~ Ah, si… gomen.**

Él se alejó instantáneamente, avergonzado.

Clare trató de disimular su propia ansiedad, sin lograrlo, así que sin más se soltó el cabello, regalándole al muchacho una hermosa imagen de la que no pudo disfrutar debido a la extrema situación en que se hallaban.

La pelirroja ató la cinta a la puerta de tal manera que al esta abrirse, Sara quedase sujeta. El problema ahora era el destello de luz. . . Ojala hubiesen tenido más tiempo para pensar, pues justo en ese instante se escuchó la voz del demonio y poco después la puerta se abrió.

**~ Kyyaaa, maldición!!…**

El espectro se retorcía, atrapada por el rojo listón, tratando de liberarse antes de que esos humanos la sellaran.

Aterrados, Ned y Clare retrocedieron hasta toparse con la pared. Sin darse cuenta, el muchacho se posó justo frente a la pelirroja, protegiéndola sin ser consciente de ello.

**~ Ma-maldición!… si tuviésemos algo que emitiese luz, nosotros…**

El joven calló inesperadamente, recordando que la solución se hallaba en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

Sacó el móvil con sus manos temblorosas, buscando la maldita función de luz.

**~ No, no, no lo lograrás… no esta vez!…**

Pero Sara ya se había liberado, abalanzándose sobre ellos.

Clare solo miraba aterrada como el demonio se dirigía hacia ellos, especialmente hacia ella, pues la miraba fijamente, como si no le importase ser sellada si antes eliminaba a la chica.

Más justo en el último instante, Ned logró encender el destello del móvil. . .

**~ Kyaaa, maldición, maldiciónnn!!…**

Un grito escalofriante se escuchó por toda la escuela y Sara desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche poco después, dejando a los muchachos con el alma en un hilo.

**~ E-eso fue, bueno… estuvo cerca, ¿verdad, Clare?.**

Ned se giró donde su compañera. Sus ojos se destiñeron por la sorpresa, pues el rostro de la joven estaba empapado en lágrimas. Inmóvil, así estuvo ella, esperando la muerte.

**~ N-Ned!!…**

**~ Esta bien, Clare… ya pasó!.**

Tras escuchar esas palabras, la pelirroja se arrojó a los brazos del moreno. Estaba fría y temblaba sin control. No pudo hacer nada y es que esta experiencia fue más escalofriante que aquella que tuvo cuando niña.

**~ Y-yo… tuve tanto miedo!!…**

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándole los largos y rojizos cabellos, tratando de calmarla.

Ned también estuvo aterrado, sintiendo la muerte tan cerca como nunca. No obstante, fue su deseo de proteger a su amiga más fuerte que el miedo.

_"Para mí, es más aterrador el solo pensar que algo te pase."_

Con este pensamiento, el muchacho cerró los ojos y se aferró a la pelirroja, sin darse cuenta que alguien, mejor dicho dos entes los observaban. Uno era Kaya, quien desde el pasillo se relamía las heridas, tratando de curarse a sí mismo. La otra presencia estaba más allá de las ventanas. . .

Hanako estaba aquí y eso no podía significar nada bueno. . . ¿verdad?.

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Sinceramente, después de escribir este cap me doy cuenta de que soy pésima para escribir fics de terror T_T .

Quise utilizar al "ojo de la oscuridad", porque es el capitulo que más me gustó del anime. Fue. . . escalofriante, sinceramente.


	5. Chapter 5

**. Una segunda oportunidad .**

De: **PRISS**

07-MAR-08

15-OCT-08

**Capítulo V**

* * *

**~ Voy. . .**

La pelirroja corrió a abrir la puerta tan pronto el timbre sonó.

Fue una sorpresa para ella encontrarse con Ned tras abrir.

**~ Hola.**

El chico saludó jovial, provocando una pequeña sonrisa por parte de ella.

* * *

**~ Así que… volverás a Tokyo.**

**~ Ehh?, mmm …**

Clare no respondió, pero a juzgar por el estado de la casa, era más que obvio que la mudanza estaba más que lista; cajas por doquier, sábanas cubriendo algunos muebles.

Ned dobló las cejas entre nostálgico y renuente. No podía. . . no quería creer que su amiga había vuelto tan solo para sellar de nuevo a todos esos fantasmas.

**~ Aquella noche…**

El moreno alzó el rostro, despertando de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la mujer.

**~ Tú ya sabes… Hanako dijo que los espíritus jamás volverían a despertar. Ella misma incluso, consiguió el descanso. De igual forma, la escuela ya no será demolida, así que…**

La joven Miyanoshita decía aquellas palabras sin atreverse a mirar de frente a su compañero.

Esta aventura fue más para revivir viejos tiempos, fue abrir totalmente una puerta que había quedado entreabierta. Esa puerta no eran más que los sentimientos que los jóvenes sentían el uno por el otro, pero que nunca quisieron aceptar, antes por la inmadurez de su niñez, ahora, por la necedad de su juventud.

Pero sin saberlo, ambos vieron esta locura de sellar espíritus como una nueva oportunidad, sin embargo ahora estaban allí, en silencio. Clare a punto de regresar a Tokyo, quizás esta vez para siempre.

Y fue el sentimiento de miedo que ese pensamiento provocó en el muchacho, lo que lo impulsó a no quedarse callado esta vez.

**~ ¡No te vayas!.**

La voz de Ned era firme, a pesar de que se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y nervios. Un sutil rojo le cruzó el rostro.

Clare lo miró entonces, sorprendida por aquellas palabras que jamás creyó poder escuchar por parte de ese hombre. Más la pelirroja bajó la mirada, la misma que se tornó triste y resignada.

**~ Mi familia… está en Tokyo.**

**~ Pero tu vida está aquí… yo…** -La voz del chico sonó en un grito para luego disminuir dramáticamente.- ~ **yo estoy aquí!!, Clare… ¡quédate!…**

La joven Miyanoshita miró sorprendida al que hasta ahora había sido su mejor amigo, compañero de aventuras, colega caza-fantasmas e incluso protector.

¿Sería posible que él pudiese ser algo más?.

**~ E-es que, yo…**

**~ Onegai… onegai…**

Ned terminó haciendo lo que un par de segundos después consideraría la peor estupidez de su vida: caer en la desesperación y abrazar a la chica, aferrándola entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, no planeaba soltarla, no hasta que la convenciese de quedarse, además. . .

_"Abrazarla… se siente muy bien."_

Tras este pensamiento, el hombre cerró los ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro, permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel extraño momento.

Clare, por otro lado, mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, incrédula ante lo que estaba pasando. Demoró unos cuantos instantes, pero la pelirroja terminó por corresponder ese abrazo.

**~ Ned, yo…**

**~ No te dejaré ir… ¡lo sabes!…**

Por alguna razón, la chica sentía que no podía ni quería oponerse a las amenazas de ese joven, como sea, ella terminó sonriendo.

* * *

La pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro de su compañero.

Clare se sonrojó al recordar que él se había quedado a pasar la noche con ella. Sobre el duro piso de la estancia, cubiertos por un par de cobijas y rodeados de las cajas de la mudanza que tendría que cancelarse.

¡Nada!, eso fue lo que pasó, y sin embargo para la joven Miyanoshita, aquella había sido la noche más hermosa de su vida. Sin pesadillas, llena de tranquilidad y calidez; entre los brazos de Ned, se sintió y se sentía segura. . . aunque este seguía roncando. . .

**~ Baka!!.**

Susurró ella sin despertarlo y se quedó un buen rato allí, mirándolo con total curiosidad.

Había regresado para sellar fantasmas, buscando revivir una aventura, y terminó reencontrándose con el hombre de su vida y recuperando la tranquilidad que, sin saberlo, buscaba.

_"Tal vez debería agradecérselo a Hanako."_

Pensó, divertida.

Justo en ese instante, Kaya apareció, reuniéndose bajo las cobijas junto a la chica quien lo acariciaba con dulzura.

**~ Kaya… nos quedaremos.**

**~ Dime algo que no sea obvio.**

Clare sonrió. . . Es cierto, esto era algo que todos veían venir desde hace mucho.

Ella cerró los ojos. . .

_"Pero, para mi… es una segunda oportunidad."_

**. Fin .**

* * *

Demoré mucho para terminar este fic, aunque es algo corto.

Sucede que se me fue la inspiración. Siento que se debe a que el anime me gusta mucho tal cual es, y es poco realmente lo que me gustaría que hubiese sido diferente.

Así que. . . así quedó ¬¬'.


End file.
